


Transformers Shorts and AUs

by thewildwaffle



Category: Transformers
Genre: AU, Empurata, F/M, Faeformers, Finfolk AU, Gen, Kidnapping, TFA - Freeform, Transformers - Freeform, Yandere, optimus - Freeform, reader from the mountains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewildwaffle/pseuds/thewildwaffle
Summary: Collection of serial stories, plot-bunnies, AUs, scenes, yandere, fluffy, cute and whatever else I can think of and write.





	1. Getaway Finfolk AU - Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> You'd been in need of a good vacation for a while, so you saved up and were having a great time lounging on beautiful sandy beaches and soaking up the sunshine. Now, you just wish you could go home.

This was supposed to be fun. You were supposed to be having the time of your life. You'd scrimped and saved up for the trip to those islands. The images in the brochures and online looked so beautiful. You'd been looking forward to relaxing on warm sandy beaches for months in anticipation.  
How things change.  
Sure, your current surroundings were luxurious. The walls were ornately carved and seemed to shimmer with their own soft light. Remains of a decadent meal sat on top of a gorgeous table that didn't quite match the rest of the fine furniture around you. Nothing really matched, necessarily, but everything seemed so nice that it didn't really matter.  
If you tried really hard, you could almost fool yourself that you were in some fancy themed hotel room.  
But you weren't. And no amount of pretending was going to change that.  
No. This cave, an underwater cave, was for all intents and purposes, your prison.  
And your warden had his arms wrapped around you, one hand tucked under your ribs, the other you were currently using as a pillow of sorts. You don't know how you'd fallen asleep like that, it wasn't super comfortable. You knew your neck was going to be sore for a good part of the day, but you stayed still. Moving might wake him.  
No. For now, you could be alone (well, kind of) to think without the finman constantly vying for your attention.  
Two days ago, you'd decided to go swimming after having a picnic on the beach. It had been a lovely day for it- large fluffy clouds dappled the sky, casting shadows that danced across the sparkling surf.  
As you leisurely backstroked through the waves, your eye caught a floating patch of color. Had someone lost an inflatable? Was it trash that some beachgoer had let get away from them? For a few seconds, you tread water to look at it. It wasn't too far out, you were sure you could safely swim out to it, grab it, and haul it back to shore.  
Oh, if only you'd known. You wish you'd just left it alone.  
But no, concerned about pollution and whatever that thing was floating away and hurting some dolphin or turtle, you went out after it. But it wasn't some escaped blue, yellow and pinkish-red beach ball or plastic bag.  
It had been Getaway.  
As soon as you reached out, he grabbed your arm and pulled you under. You'd panicked. You'd thrashed. You'd kicked. It was all useless and used up all your oxygen far too quickly. You'd been surprised when the water filled your lungs. It didn't hurt. In fact, it just felt… normal. Well, not quite normal, it felt heavier, but you weren't drowning!  
Getaway had taken the opportunity of your stunned pause to inform you that it was his magic that allowed you to breathe seawater, and would protect you from the salt and changing water pressures.  
Honestly, it'd been a lot to take in and you had very little time to take it in. Before you knew what was going on, Getaway had adjusted his grip on you and raced through the water and underwater caverns to his home. “Our home,” he kept correcting you whenever you begged to be taken back.  
Two days. You'd been here for two days, but it felt so much longer. I'm another two days you were supposed to be boarding a plane to go back home. Would anyone at the airlines notice you didn't board your flight? Probably not. They had people miss flights all the time for all kinds of reasons. It would just mean someone in standby would be able to board in your place. But then what about when you didn't show up to work the next day? How long would it take for a search to start? How long would it take to figure out where you'd last been seen? You'd talked to the person at the front desk of the hotel you'd been staying at. Would people just assume you'd drowned? Or that you'd been kidnapped? In a way, both were kind of true. Would they find you?  
You really, genuinely were afraid that they wouldn't. You'd be here forever.  
The thought made your chest tighten and you tried and failed to stop a quiet sob from rising.  
Your shaking must have disturbed the finman whose arms you were in. As he began to stir, the arm draped over you squeezed you closer. You shivered as he nuzzled his face into the side of your neck with a sleepy hum. He felt cool and solid against your skin and the fact that it felt good when he touched you frustrated you to no end.  
“(Y/N)?” Getaway muttered drowsily, his lips gently brushing your skin, “are you alright? What's the matter, dearest?”  
When you didn't answer, he shifted his weight a bit to prop himself up. His arm that had been curled around you came up and started stroking your hair.  
Oh dang, that felt nice, but you tried to not let it distract you. He brushed your hair away from your face, running his fingers through it. You shivered, and he pulled you closer to him.  
“Something's troubling you. Tell me, love.”  
You close your eyes and sigh. You have told him, he just won't listen. But you try again.  
“I want to go home,” you try to not let your voice break.  
Getaway nuzzled his face into your hair, breathing in deeply, “You are home. How can I get you to understand that? What can I do to help you?”  
It was a conversation that seemed to only go in circles every time you tried. But this time? No. Something snapped. You'd had enough. You wiggled your way out of his arms and fell off the edge of the bed. Immediately, he jumped up to make sure you were okay, but before he could reach you, you were on your feet and backing away from him.  
Yeah, sure, you had nowhere to go. To get out of this cave safely, you needed Getaway's magic. No, you were stuck here. Trapped in this beautiful prison. And it was all. His. Fault.  
Anger rose up and before you could stop it, you were shouting your feelings.  
“No, this is not my home! Where you took me from wasn't my home. You claim you love me, but you know nothing about me!”  
Getaway had risen from the bed as well and reached out to you, but you slapped his hand away and side-stepped out of reach again.  
“Do you know how many times I've even seen the ocean before I came here? Twice! This is not my home! I was just visiting. The mountains are my home!” You gasped for breath, you were fighting back tears now, but you couldn't be stopped until your rant was done.  
“My home is surrounded by mountains that scrape the sky. The air is thinner and cooler and smells like rain and pine trees and sagebrush. It's just a small town, so nobody really knows about it or visits there like they would here, but to me, it's beautiful! It's home to me."  
You paced the floor, you'd already established that there were no feasible escapes, but your eyes darted over and evaluated every corner and crevice that could possibly be a means of leaving.  
“You claim you love me, but you can’t, that’s impossible! You kidnapped me, you terrified me. I was just trying to do something good and you snatched me up. You don’t know me, you don’t know anything about me, do you? This isn’t my home and I don’t want to be here! I need to go… my home… I don’t belong here… I belong… the mountains… my home”  
Getaway watched sadly as you yelled and threw your tantrum. As you started breaking down, he stepped forward and wrapped you in his blue, scaly arms. Your anger was still there, but the outburst had sapped a lot of energy. The panic and stress of the past few days didn't help that any either. Slowly, you sunk to the floor. Getaway knelt with you, pulling you into his lap and trying to wipe the tears that were now falling freely down your cheeks.  
“There, there (y/n) it will be okay, it will be okay.” He rested his chin on top of your head and sighed.  
“ My love, I must apologize for alarming you when we met. I didn’t mean to scare you. It wasn’t how I wanted to show myself to you, but I got so excited knowing you were finally so close. So close after all this time.”  
You felt your muscles tense. What? What the heck was he talking about?  
Getaway chuckled softly, “In my mind, it was going to be so grand, so romantic. I’d been planning our meeting for so long, took so many steps to make sure you made it here, so when I saw you so close to me, close enough to reach, close enough to hold....” He kissed the top of your head before he continued. “I know more about you than you realize. Your favorite color is (f/c). You love the sound of rain. You doodle when you’re bored at work. The last time you visited the ocean, you had a cast on your arm, so you promised yourself you’d come back and swim.”  
You felt like your entire body was made of ice. How could he know these things?  
Getaway moved his arms from around you to under you as he stood up and carried you back towards the bed. “I love where you come from and I love you, but you being here now, with me.” You tried turning away from him where he couldn't reach your face, but the only way to do that was to bury your face in his pinkish-red chest. Unable to stroke your tear-stained cheeks anymore, Getaway rested his chin on top of your head and began slowly combing your hair with his fingers again.  
“You're… I suppose you're of both worlds, the mountains, and freshwaters of where you came from, and now, here in the ocean, with me. Like the salmon. My little salmon. You belong here.”  
A salmon, you thought. A salmon? If you had any more room in you for more emotions, you might have been indignant at being called a salmon of all things!  
But you sat silently, still crying. It was too much and you were emotionally exhausted. And that spread into physical exhaustion. Getaway's chest became wet from your tears, but he didn't seem to mind. He held you and whispered calm reassurances over and over. No matter what you said, he would not be convinced that you belonged anywhere else than right there in his arms.


	2. Getaway Finfolk AU - Visitors 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I did a TF related short. I've kind of let those fics sit for a few months. I haven't abandoned them, I just haven't been inspired to write them until lately. Hopefully more coming soon!

You were kind of awake. You’d been dozing in and out of consciousness for a while now, but you would only move briefly to adjust a pillow or turn your head or whatever. Getaway had gotten up a while ago, and you took the opportunity to doze without being wrapped up in his arms.  
As you started coming to again, you could almost swear you heard voices speaking. Voices. As in more than just one. Someone else, or multiple someones were here.  
You opened your eyes and slowly looked. Your view was blocked by the curve of the cavern wall, but as you listened, you could make out two new voices.  
“There’s been a bit of talk going around, and no one’s seen much of you. Prowl sent us to check on you. You know how he can get."  
"Look, I appreciate the concern," Getaway's voice responded. "Really, I do, but I'm fine, I've been here, taking what should be a well-deserved break. It's been mission after mission with Prowl, can't he manage a few cycles without me?"  
You tried to look at who he was talking to without drawing attention to yourself. You could see colorful scales and fins that did not belong to Getaway. You tensed. More merfolk? What should you do? Should you get their attention? Maybe they could help you get out of here, help you return home? Or maybe kidnapping humans was a normal thing for finfolk? Maybe they had their own stolen humans, or maybe they’d try to take you away to keep for themselves?  
As you weighed your options, your decision was made for you.  
“What’s this over here, Getaway?” one of the new voices perked up questioningly. From your place under the covers, you could just make out a blue figure coming closer.  
“That’s none of your business, Skids. I’d appreciate it if you could at least give me the decency of privacy in my own home.” There was a sound of quick steps and a scuffle.  
“What are you so keen to hide, Getaway? We’re here to check on you, that’s what we’re going to do.”  
The blankets around you were pulled up and completely away. You jumped in surprise and sat back and tried to push yourself away from these newcomers.  
“Atomizer!” Getaway scolded. You look to Getaway pushing aside the blue finman and stormin up to the red and orange one that was now looking down at you while holding your blankets.  
“I knew it!” was all he got out before Getaway was on him. “Ow! Get off!”  
“Get out! Both of you. Out!”  
“What’s the matter, Getaway? Cranky because you haven’t been sleeping well lately? Been too busy to get any rest?”  
“Shut it, Atomizer!”  
“Oh dear,” the blue finman had approached on the other side and crouched down to look you in the eyes. “The poor dear’s terrified. It’s alright, it’s alright. My name’s Skids,” he cooed quietly. You pulled your legs tightly in closer to you. Skids frowned. “They’re shaking like a leaf, what have you done Getaway?”  
“What have I done? You two idiots are the ones who show up uninvited and terrify my bride-to-be.” Having pushed aside the one named Atomizer, Getaway stepped toward the bed and picked you up. You struggled for an instant, but you were quickly wrapped in his strong grip and held tightly, your head tucked under his chin.  
“To be?” Atomizer reached out to poke you but was slapped away. He straightened his stance and stepped back, considering the white, blue, and pink mer. “You mean you haven’t…”  
“Atomizer!” Skids interrupted, aghast. “That’s really none of your business, is it?”  
You tensed. This was awkward. But the core of Atomizer’s question was something you had wondered as well.  
Getaway must have noticed your reaction. He squeezed you softly and sighed.  
“If it’s any of your business, which it’s not, I love (y/n) and want to do this right. Call me old fashioned, but I have decided to wait until after our wedding to be intimate with my new mate.”  
The two finmans’ expressions were varied slightly, but both shared surprise and amusement.  
“Your wedding?” Skids tilted his head with a smile. “And when might that be? And more importantly, why haven’t I been invited yet?”  
Getaway walked to the cavern’s entrance with you still in his arms. “Because I haven’t planned it yet. I’m waiting until (y/n) is a little more comfortable here and with me. Something that neither of you two coral-for-brains are helping with right now, by the way.”  
“Hey, calm down buddy,” Atomizer held up his hands, webbed fingers splayed, “We were just worried about you, we all were. You’ve been so reclusive lately, it was just so unlike you.”  
“And now we know why,” Skids shrugged as he approached the cavern entrance. “We can leave now if you’d like.” Getaway grunted and stepped to the side so they could leave.  
“Okay, okay, we’ll get out of your scales, but hey,” Skids nodded at you still tucked in Getaway’s arms, “You're not the only mer with a human, you know. They’re social creatures just like us, maybe you could join some of the activities they put on. They’re supposed to help with bonding too. They could meet some of the other humans and get to see more of our world.”  
“I’ll consider it,” Getaway replied curtly. “Now if you don’t mind…”  
“We’ll inform Prowl then. You know he’s not going to be thrilled with this.”  
“To the depths if I give a squid what Prowl thinks. It’s none of his business what I do in my personal life.”  
“For sure, but I have to report in anyway. We’ll see you later Getaway. (y/n). It’s been a delight to meet you. Sorry for scaring you.” he bowed his head slightly and left.  
Atomizer followed. “Got to say, you managed to get an exquisite one though.” He winked his yellow eyes down at you before he disappeared through the exit as well.  
Getaway sighed and loosened his grip to look down at you. “I apologize for the rude awakening, my sweet. I apparently have been shirking some of my duties. Enough to get my boss to send those two snoops.” He walked deeper into the cavern towards the dining area. “You must be hungry, what would you like for breakfast?”  
You grunted non-commitally, but Getaway must have been too wound-up to notice you didn’t actually give an answer before he sat you down at the table and began preparing a food.  
“The nerve of those two! No respect for privacy. And Prowl! I’ve been working for years, taking on the hard assignments without complaint or fail. Can I get a small break? No. Apparently not. Why, I have half a mind to swim down there and tell…”  
He went on, but you were only-half listening. You nodded and acted interested in the right ways at the right places. But your mind was carried off by something Skids had said. There were other humans that had been taken by finfolk? Where were they? What were their stories? Could they maybe help each other to get out of here?  
“(Y/n)? … (Y/n)?” You snapped out of your thoughts as Getaway placed a plate of steaming fish fillet on a bed of tender kelp on the table in front of you. “(Y/n), you seem troubled. What’s on your mind? Tell me.” He reached out and grabbed one of your hands and held it gently.  
You looked up at him, blinking as you tried to compose your thoughts quickly of what to say. “I… I was just thinking about something Skids said.”  
The fins along Getaway’s face pulled back slightly and the corners of his mouth dropped slightly, but he nodded for you to continue.  
“He said there were others? Other humans, I mean. That… that they had activities and…”  
Getaway studied your face silently for a moment. “You want to join in?”  
You hoped he didn’t see through you as you nodded slowly. Getaway squeezed your hand and crouched down next to you. “Would that make you happy?”  
Again you nodded. “I… I think it might be fun.”  
Getaway considered this for a moment. “I suppose it would be worth a shot then. Maybe Skids was right. Maybe getting you out ever so often will be good.” He stood and smiled broadly. “I have so many places I’d like to show you.” He sat down in his usual spot at the table. “I’ll look into the next outing they’re having. Who knows, maybe it will be just what we need, my love.”  
He smiled and squeezed your hand one last time before starting in on his meal. You looked at your plate.  
Who knows, indeed? Maybe this could be a way for you to get back home?


	3. TFA Empurata - Optimus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TFA Optimus Empurata AU - check out [nekonokami23](https://nekonokami23.tumblr.com/) who got me into this au. I just added on.

When Soundwave was trying to reprogram the Autobots, he took especial interest in their empurata leader. It was not too uncommon a practice for the council to punish criminals or those they deemed a threat to their power with empurata, but it was rare indeed to see the victim retain their allegiance to the Autobot symbol.

Why? After the atrocities that had been endured- the cruelty he must have suffered- why did he even now continue to resist the Decepticons?

Soundwave poured everything he could into his music. Doubt, anger, betrayal, the thirst for revenge. There was no way the Autobot could hold on to his foolish loyalty, right?

Chord after chord, he didn’t seem to waver. Impossible! Soundwave double-checked his readouts again to make sure his optics weren’t seeing things.

Sure enough, the reprogramming was not taking. The Autobot’s processor even seemed to be rejecting it, fighting back. How was this possible?

Soundwave entered the feedback of the reprogramming protocol. The virtual world the prime was currently trapped in materialized around him. The bot in question kneeled in front of him, clearly in distress, his claws gripped around his head.

“Submit, Autobot. Resistance: futile. Your loyalty to Autobot cause: misplaced. Redesignation as Decepticon: superior.”

The Autobot, Optimus pulled up his designation, hardly looked at him. Instead, he lowered one clawed servo and stared at it with a half-closed optic. “How?… How could they… do this to me? I never meant… I didn’t deserve this.”

“Affirmative. Autobots: cruel and inferior.”

Optimus didn’t respond, but instead completely shuttered his optic. He was trembling now.

“Optimus!” a small voice surprised both the Autobot and Soundwave. Curse that half-organic! She was going to ruin everything unless Soundwave put a stop to her!

“Optimus, don’t listen to him! He’s trying to trick you! He’s gonna…”

Soundwave pulled out of the feedback and looked around for the real-world cybernetic human in question. He would make sure she never interfered with his plans again.

“Laserbeak: Eject. Operation: search and destroy.”

Laserbeak transformed and took to the air. With a quick scan, he found the intruder trying to pull the plug at the base of the medical berth the real Optimus lay on. Sari screamed as Laserbeak’s shadow engulfed her, but before he could fire a blast, blue claws seized the robotic condor.

“Don’t you touch her!” Optimus pushed and pulled at Laserbeak’s wings, forcing him to transform back into a guitar alt-form. “Sari! Are you alright?”

“I’m fine! Kick his butt, Optimus!”

Single blue optic met and locked with red visor.

“You got one thing right Soundwave, what they did to me was wrong, but you got something wrong too.”  
“And what is that?”

“They aren’t the Autobot code. Freedom and protecting life, all life, is,” he glanced down at where Sari was still hiding. She smiled up at him before he looked back to Soundwave. “And as an Autobot, I will protect this planet and its lifeforms from you and any Decepticon that dares threaten it.”

With a wide stroke, Optimus plucked a deafening chord on Laserbeak’s strings, throwing Soundwave through the wall with a concussive audio blast.


End file.
